Mi Corazón
by Pomodorore
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a charming young Spanish soldier, lives life alone. Well... For the most part, anyway. But when his General invites him to a birthday party for his stubborn young daughter, they might end up with a few surprises. Fem!Romano and Soldier!Antonio. Rated M for *possible* smut in later chapters that leads to babies.
1. Chapter 1

"You're a good soldier Antonio, I can't deny that."

As they exited the large building, Antonio gently pushed the large doors closed while he listened to his general speaking. The young Spaniard gave a charming smile to Romulus. A genuine, happy, polite smile. It was the one so many people had learned to love many times before. It also seemed to work on the general just as much as it did on the ladies, which the Spaniard was thankful for. In some part of him he'd always feared the older Italian man (or, as he'd refer to himself, "Roman" man). He was rather intimidating. He'd fought in more wars and seen more death than Antonio ever had. And yet, he still managed a happy smile, even though behind it, you could see eyes clouded with pain. Antonio respected any man who could still smile through all else. And perhaps, Romulus himself did as well. Maybe that's why he liked Antonio so much.

"Oh! Ah, gracias, sir. You don't know how much that means coming from you. You are a brilliant general."

Romulus gave a genuine chuckle, and patted the brunet on the back. Antonio couldn't help but wince as they walked together down the sidewalk, approaching their neatly aligned cars in the parking lot. Though Antonio liked Romulus, he couldn't help but have the desire to leave... It is the first time he'd been home in so long. He wanted to return to his lovely house in the small neighborhood. He wanted to see his garden, call his brother, and perhaps enjoy some time for himself for a while.

He did live alone. Despite many girls wanting to be with him, Antonio had never found one that left an impression on him. Sometimes, it felt a bit strange, quite honestly. Both of his friends in the army already had wives or husbands, some already had _children_. A young Frenchman, Francis, which he'd known since high school already had a little girl of his own. How he talked about her and his beautiful wife, an English lady who stayed at home with their daughter while he was off to war... You could tell the two of them were very loved. Antonio's other friend, a short, white-haired German woman with fiery red eyes and a personality to match had recently married her American husband, who worked at home with the computers while he cared for their... how many was it now? Five, six dogs? Julchen, or simply Julia as they called her, had quite a love for German Shepherds. Or any dog, really. And apparently, her American husband (Alfred, was it?) shared the same sort of love as she did.

It made him feel sort of... sad. But hopefully, he'd soon be able to change that.

"How would you like to come to my daughter's birthday tomorrow? I have a feeling you could make a positive impression on her. I'm starting to think she really needs it..." Romulus laughed, but it wasn't quite as genuine. He did have a bit of a sparkle in his eye, though, one he always had when he talked of his children, which wasn't too often. Antonio had only heard enough to know it was quite a few of them. He'd had one son and two daughters... One was only about ten, the other in her early twenties. And his one son was smack in the middle, at about nineteen. Well, he'd concluded he wasn't talking about his oldest daughter... after all, why would she still be having birthday parties at so old?

"Oh, really, General? Well, I-" He'd asked, before becoming interrupted quite quickly.

"Please, call me Rome! It's quite less of a mouthful than Romulus or General, eh?"

"Heh, right. Well, _Rome,_" It felt sort of awkward calling him that..._ "_I'd love to come... I've been told I'm pretty good around children..." Antonio pulled out his keys, hearing his car beep to show it was unlocked and waiting for him. It felt even more awkward to have been invited to a ten-year-old's party, but he felt he couldn't refuse. After all, that _was _his general... They fought for their lives more than once together. He couldn't just say no.

Rome laughed at this, as if he was greatly amused by this entire conversation. "Ah! Not that one, Carriedo. The oldest one! My little Lovi, she's so bitter. It's her twenty-first birthday tomorrow and I feel like she's getting too old to be as she is. I was hoping you could maybe talk to her, become friends... Perhaps you'd leave a positive impression on the poor girl! I love her to death, but she's so cold towards me... And I've seen you take my soldiers from cold, depressed boys, to happy, hard-working, cheerful men. And Julia, of course. Though nothing has really changed about her, she's always been rather excitable..." He let out a worn out sigh, one that Antonio nodded to in understanding. "Also, maybe you could imprent on my Feliciano, too. He's not quite the soldier I expected him to be."

Well, at least she wasn't ten-years-old. But Antonio didn't know if he could make someone more cheerful at will. He did just have an essence about him, but it didn't always work on everybody. After all, his brother was still sort of cold towards him...

"O-Of course sir, I'd love to c-"

"Brilliant! Here's the information!" It was all neatly written down on an invitation, one addressed to him... Had he really been planning this long? They just got back yesterday! "I'll see you there?"

"Si, sir. Thank you sir." He nodded to the man, before the two got into their cars and parted ways.

* * *

As Antonio arrived home, he took in a breath of fresh air. His yard was lacking in care... Psh, so much for his brother being useful. The cheerful Spaniard already knew he couldn't rely on him, anyway. Perhaps he shouldn't have paid ahead of time...

Shutting the car door firmly, he straightened out his uniform and began heading towards the door. He waved to the woman that lived next to him, an older lady (with a lot of cats) and then proceeded to his home. As he approached, he noticed a note on the door, pinned to the wood of the door with a tack. Antonio snorted in distaste, pulling it out in a rush and brushing loose pieces of wood from the front of the door. He'd have to fix that later... It didn't look very appealing.

Now turning his attention to the note, he opened it up and began to read it. It was from his brother.

_Hey, man._

Wow, some greeting. All of it was in Spanish... but some part of his mind read it in English back to him, even if Spanish was his native language. He'd lived in America a long time, and was now fighting for it's army... it's not like he could drop English so easily.

He continued on.

_So, I kind of ran over some rocks and broke the lawn mower, and your next door neighbor scares me, because her cats kind of just stare at you while you're walking around, so I didn't borrow her lawn mower. But I did water the garden. Everything died anyway. You're a bad gardener._

Antonio huffed. He opened his door and stepped inside. Surprisingly enough, it didn't smell bad. In fact, it was quite clean. He continued to read.

_Don't worry, the yard is kinda neglected but your dog is alive. By the way, she got bigger. Like, really big... I'm not sure it's a dog._

The mutt then approached him, jumping up and causing him to fall to the ground.

_Seems more like a bear._

She was a big dog... She was at least half mastiff... maybe some Spanish bulldog or pitbull in there. She was _VERY_ big and looked _VERY_ threatening... But she was too sweet and dumb to be a threat at all.

_Don't worry, she won't bite you. Your lack of a brain and annoying cheerfulness will match up with her._

Antonio shook his head, petting the big, black dog's back, scratching behind her pointed ears. There was something missing, though... He never had a dog.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to to tell you I bought a dog. Mom didn't let me have it so I left her at your place. I thought it was grown up when I bought it. It's what the creepy old man in front of Kroger told me. How the fuck was I supposed to know it would get huge? Also, I just call her Mrs. Oso. Her food is in the kitchen cabinet. I figured I could make up for it by buying in bulk. Also, don't tell Mom I used her credit card, OK?_

He rolled his eyes, then went into the kitchen. There was two big bowls, one full of fresh food and the other of water, both set out for the dog. None of the furniture was torn up, at least. And now he had company, so that was nice... Even if his company seemed like it was a thousand pounds and took up ninety percent of the house.

He continued on.

_Fridge is stocked and house is clean. I had the ten year old across the street come walk Mrs. Oso everyday, so if he was reliable there won't be any accidents anywhere. If he wasn't, I'll punch him in the face later. Also, if you find underwear in the closet, I kind of had a party at your house and invited some girls. It's OK. I cleaned everything up. Don't tell Mom about that either. _

The little shit. Antonio couldn't help but laugh, though. Even if he was a jerk to him most of the time, and had an obvious disregard for the rules, he still had somewhat of the same charm Antonio did. And he genuinely cared, even if it didn't seem like it sometimes.

_You really shouldn't let me have the keys to your house, y'know?_

Oh, he knew.

_I still hate you._

_Alfonso_

"Sure you do." He smiled as he looked around his clean house. He opened the cabinets and fridge and, there you have it... fully stocked. Mrs. Oso sat patiently wagging her tail, sitting and staring up at him. Heh, maybe Alfonso was more reliable than expected... He should really rely on him more.

"Well, Mrs. Oso. How does a nice bath sound to you?" He asked, and the dog barked in response.

* * *

**W****ell, that was hella bad. I promise later chapters will be a lot better... Since most of my plans are for later, this starting chapter isn't as good. It probably won't do the rest justice. Also, I just chose random names for everyone. Considering one of the children in a later chapter is going to be named after their grandfather, I had to name him Romulus... I don't fancy the name myself. But at least the child's name won't be exactly the same. I also feel I didn't keep the characters quite _in _character... but there's always time for later chapters, si?**

**Also, for anybody that doesn't know... Mrs. Oso means Mrs. Bear. Have you ever seen a Spanish Bulldog before? They're quite cute. She looks like that, with pointy ears. Except bigger. And fluffier. Yeah.  
**

**New chapter will be up soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio had never bathed with a dog before, but hey, he figured other people had done it so why couldn't he? Besides, the bath wasn't really to get clean. He just needed to think things out in silence, and maybe his new found company would help him a bit. Not in the silence matter of course, but sometimes he talked absent-mindlessly. Perhaps having someone to speak to would make him feel like they were actually listening.

As he and Mrs. Oso sat in the bath (Mrs. Oso seemed to be content by laying her large head on his chest and splashing her tail in the water, enjoying the soak), Antonio thought a while about that birthday party tomorrow. Would this "Lovi" woman really be so bitter as Rome had said? He didn't have much of a clue, honestly. He hoped she wouldn't be too much of a problem for him. Women usually weren't, but they also weren't terribly bad tempered as she had been described before. And then he'd also have to deal with Rome's son. He recalled his name being Feliciano. He'd actually met the boy before. He was friendly, but as the General had said, didn't seem very manly. He also recalled he had a sort of "secret" - from Rome – relationship with Julia's brother, Ludwig. The small Italian really didn't seem like he wanted to fight any wars. He was more the type to stay at home and fill his gut with various pastas and fine wines.

That didn't seem that bad of a life, honestly.

"How will I do this, Mrs. Oso?"

But Antonio was hard-working. He needed a job that kept him constantly at work. And he lived alone. His parent's didn't really fancy him, so the most he had was his brother, who was also cold towards the older Spaniard. It's not like anyone would miss him if he was gone (even though there was a sad sparkle in Alfonso's eyes every time he said he was leaving again).

Being in the army seemed like a good match for Antonio. Plus, he loved fighting for a country, even if it wasn't his. But hey, he was a certified American citizen now... technically, it was his. By law, anyway. But by blood, it was Spain. And even though America was grand, Spain was where his heart would always lie.

And his father had told him the next time he returned to Spain to see him, he better have been on his honeymoon.

Normally, or more, stereotypically, it was the mother who urged her children to wed. But really, it was his father. He'd always wanted his kids to run off and get together with a nice woman, get married, and have children. To live a full life like he did. His father himself owned a line of coffee shops, ones Antonio had worked at before going to the army. His father had gotten angry at him over the decision of going to war, and his mother seemed terrified he would die. But the two soon began to deal with it, because through all else, once Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's mind was set on something, it wasn't going to be unset so easily.

* * *

"Ow! Feli, get off of my hair!" The Italian woman hissed, fiery hazel eyes glaring at her younger brother through the mirror. At her sudden tone of voice, the small, pathetic boy cowered in fear, curling iron in his left hand, and a variety of bows and hair ties in the other. He let out a dog-like whimper, then continued on her hair again, being more careful this time.

Lovina Vargas was indeed, a very... intolerable woman. She was cold, mean, and hot tempered. She seemed to not care for anyone, and her pretty face always held a dark glare, as if everyone who ever lived was her enemy. Of course, she hadn't always been this way. It had developed when she was a teenager. Something in her mind had snapped and made her bitter. And even though she was surrounded by family who loved her, had many suitors who would do anything to have her hand and please her father, and had plenty of opportunities at friends, Lovina Vargas always felt alone. Even at her glorious parties her father arranged, surrounded by people with wealth such as her, she felt more alone than she ever had before. And it just so happened, one of those nights was tonight.

She didn't want the birthday party, but her father insisted. He always did. Or, she didn't have a choice in the matter. She almost never did.

"Ahh, sorry, Lovi. I didn't mean to burn you. But you do move a little bit too much..." He parted her hair and pulled it into a neat ponytail, curling the tips of the soft brown hair and making sure it was neatly made. While her brother was damn useless in most other aspects, at least he could do nice hair and makeup. That seemed about all he was good for. "Are you excited for your party, Lovina? Ah, it'll be as beautiful as the last one was!" Well, they always were just as grand (if not more) as the last one... She was damn tired of the little shit stating the obvious.

"Fucking excited as hell, thanks. It'll be damn extraordinary. Woo-hoo." Sarcasm dripped from her tone, but for some reason, Feliciano didn't catch it.

He gave a genuine smile, looking quite pleased as he unplugged the curling iron. "That's great, Lovi! I'm glad you're finally going to enjoy your party~!" He clapped, before going off to grab her pretty red dress. "Lovi, I just finished your dress this morning. Do you like it? I added some sparkles to the top because I know you-"

"Shut up. Just get it on me."

As the two struggled to fit the dress around Lovina's slightly chubby body, guests began arriving downstairs.

Antonio took pride in arriving just on time for parties. And he was incredibly amazed at what he saw. The house was beautiful. And it was big. And he meant _BIG._

It looked like an old Victorian house, beautifully decorated with flowers on the yard, and big white pillars going from the porch to the second floor (and third floor) balconies. It was amazing. How could anyone live here? He had no idea the General had so much money... He must've been in more than one line of work...

He stopped his car out front and a man in a cute little hat and a black suit offered to park it with him. Not wanting to be rude, Antonio agreed, allowing him to take the car, but he warned him not to steal anything; he'd counted the change.

As he passed down the walkway to the house, dressed in his nice suit, he'd noticed the pastures in the back yard and the horses and stables a bit further back. Perhaps they raced or bred horses? He'd heard that line of work always made good money... Or at least it seemed like it did in the movies. Looking down, he opened the small box holding the necklace he bought. It was so simple, so cheap compared to all this... He started to think she wouldn't like it at all. Everyone else here seemed almost as wealthy as Rome was.

He was about to knock on the door, but it had swung open and he was pulled into a hug. The hugger, he already knew the identity of.

"Antonio! So glad you could make it!" Rome sung as he lingered a bit too long on their hug. "I love you, dear boy! Come in, come in!"

Antonio was invited in, and his breath was taken away by the extravagance of the house. It was, of course, crowded with people. But what he could see seemed like it was coated in gold and diamonds and pearl. The furniture was exquisite, the stairs were carpeted in red velvet, and he'd felt like he'd just entered a queen's wonderful palace.

Not thinking before he spoke, Antonio mumbled, "Are you a jewel thief?"

Rome laughed at this. It must've been a normal reaction. He put his hand on Antonio's shoulder and then began to lead him around the house. As he passed by a waitress carrying a platter of alcohol, he'd grabbed Antonio and himself a glass of wine. How old had she just turned? Twnety-one? For some reason, he felt like her parties had been supplying alcohol long before she was even out of her teens.

"No, of course not. I'm a General, and my wife is a horse breeder, for the races. Quite nice, eh? She makes most of the constant money, o'course, but I handle a lot of it and get everything paid off appropriately, so we have enough left over for the finer things. Do you like?"

"Well, it is quite a sight."

"That it is, that it is! Come, come, come. Lovina and her brother will be down in just a moment. And don't be shy, drink your wine!" He nudged his shoulder, before having to attend to some of the other guests at the door.

Antonio stood awkwardly, stirring his finger in the red liquid. He was never one for wine. Or any alcohol, really. Not unless he was really depressed, or was with friends. It only seemed then it was appropriate.

He sat the cup down in hopes to explore the house, but was interrupted by a pretty sight coming down the stairs.

She was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair, and delicate features. Her body had a bit of chub, though not excessively so, and her eyes were a pretty hazel, but behind them was fire. Hot, red fire. And as soon as he saw her she took his breath away.

* * *

**That didn't end up how I intended. I just wanted to put up another chapter so it was sort of rushed. Bed soon! :T**

**I promise next chapter they'll meet! Well, kinda... I have a lot of plans, OK? **


	3. Chapter 3

Who was she? Was this the "bitter" woman he'd been told so much about? How could this be her? She was absolutely gorgeous! Antonio had to admit, he'd imagined a rather unattractive old woman with a wrinkly face when he'd been told about her - or when Romulus described her over the phone with him just that morning – but he'd never imagined _this._ And Antonio felt himself staring for a lot longer than he should've.

Rome had gone by and announced his gorgeous daughter to the party, though most knew her name. A small, rosy-cheeked Italian boy slipped past her, looking slightly sweaty and more than a little worn out, emotionally and physically. But Antonio never noticed him. He had his eyes locked on this beautiful woman in her pretty red dress.

What awoke him from his trance was the weight of an elbow on his shoulder.

"Toni! I didn't know you'd be here. Hah." Oh, he recognized that German accent anywhere. But it couldn't be...?

Turning abruptly, he noticed the albino woman beaming with pride and beside her, a Frenchman with long, blonde, beautiful hair. What on earth were they doing here?!

"Francis, Julia?" He questioned. Through all else tonight, he still never expected to see his fellow soldiers, especially here. Why were they invited as well? Perhaps Rome thought Feli might need more work than one soldier alone? Or maybe he thought these two could improve Lovi's attitude as well? "What are you doing here? I th-"

Francis chuckled. "We were invited, mon ami. Just as you were."

"Yeah," Julia began herself. "The awesome main man himself said he was excited you were coming up, and we were bummed we couldn't come so he invited us also, as long as we wore something nice." She looked at her freshly done nails as she spoke, seeming bored. Antonio looked her over, surprise taking over his soft features. She was wearing a red dress to match her eyes, quite similar to Lovina's, except shorter and it of course had her own style. It was a bit ripped on the bottom, and she wore her usual punk-rock accessories she seemed to adore so much. Chains, spike collars, all the good stuff. Even her face piercings. Still, he never expected to see her in any kind of dress, ripped or not.

It seemed to Antonio the twenty-three-year-old (which was older than him, by the way) was stuck in her teenage years, maybe permanently. Her American husband seemed no different. Francis himself could be childishly immature when he wanted to, though when it came to serious matters, he'd often drop this sort of attitude. Especially when it came to his wife or daughter.

The Frenchman dressed nice. He clearly had money to spare at home. His suit looked freshly bought. It was nicely fitting, and the colors (of a sort of soft blue and black) were appealing.

"Why are your eyes so dead over there, Toni?"

Antonio shook his head on instinct, frowning. "Huh? N-No... I wasn't..." The Frenchman and German looked to each other, then back to Antonio, brushing it off like it was nothing and putting smiles back on their faces.

"This guy is loaded, eh, Toni? Even more than Frannie, here. But it kinda sucks. They only have stupid horses. Can you imagine how many dogs you could fit in here? They're awesome. If I had a place this big I could breed them. But me and Alfred just have that dumb condo off 5th Street..." She rubbed the back of her head. "Ugh."

How the hell did she even fit SIX DOGS in ONE condo?! With two people?! This girl was crazy. But she had spunk. Antonio liked that. Maybe he should tell her about Mrs. Oso... but then again, she probably would go to his house and never leave. He didn't know why she had such a passion for canines, but she did quite love them, next to fighting for the country. She wasn't the most feminine of women, but she made up for it in her determination and strength. And besides, just because she wasn't feminine or had lots of muscle didn't mean she was any less beautiful. Antonio never had his sights on her, though. They'd been friends for years, and frankly, she was a bit too fast-paced for him. Even though Antonio was a guy who almost always needed to be doing something, someone so hyper and out there as Julia was a bit much for him.

"But, hey, your condo is nice. And at least you and Alfred are happy together, right, that's what matters!" Antonio insisted. "I'm sure you'll be able to buy a bigger house if you save up."

He needed someone who wasn't lazy, could deal with the fact he would be often gone from home, and could also fit with his personality. And he didn't think Julia could really do that. Plus, she was gone from home, too, fighting in the same war he was. Even though they could be together, it wasn't safe. Your mind would focus too much on your significant other's life in the battle field than your own or your other comrades. It was dangerous to form relationships in the war. Love and war just didn't match up.

"I guess that's right." Julia nodded her head, watching Antonio's face deep in thought.

You had to fight for your own life, you really couldn't worry about a second one. That's what General Rome had told him, too.

Maybe it was for the best. And plus, she was married. Antonio was no man to ruin a marriage! Especially a happy one. It'd make him feel too terrible to ever do such a thing.

Anyway, he sort of had his sights on someone else.

Julia poked Francis, then waved a little goodbye to Antonio. Perhaps it was time to leave him alone for a while. "We'll see you, Toni. Hope you enjoy the party. It'll be fuckin' awesome to tell the guys about later." She smirked, before the two said a final goodbye and walked off to mingle with the rich folk.

Antonio turned his attention back to this woman. Where did she go? She had managed to slip his mind only breifly. He searched the crowd before he found her, half-laying-half-sitting in an old arm chair, chugging down a glass of wine, one leg clad in a red heel put over the arm of it and the other leg dangling off the front.

She looked exhausted, but was still beautiful anyway. Antonio had neared her, but for some reason, couldn't find it in himself to call out her name. Instead, he simply stood in front of her, fumbling for words. He felt like an awkward pre-teen again, blushing furiously as he tried to speak to the girls of his class. Ugh, horrible memories they were. It all got worse when he felt his cheeks getting hot.

But apparently, Lovina didn't care for this. Instead, she'd turned her tired expression into another glare, waving her hand with the wine glass present to the side, as if ushering Antonio off. "What the fuck? Can't y'see I'm tryin' to get wasted? You're in my way." She hissed, which made Antonio jump. He still took a second to move anyway. He'd lost his brave heart he had when speaking to women. For some reason, he'd suddenly lost his charm.

"Sorry..."

Lovina felt a bit of guilt for some reason. Maybe it was the expression on his face, or maybe he'd just had something about him... For some reason, she felt like she wanted to speak to him more. To get to know him. But something else also held her back.

Her father soon returned, quieting the lot down so he could speak once more. After there was a reasonable silence, he spoke. "Alright! I'd like to have all the waitresses and waiters gather up any remaining presents. It's time for my darling Lovi to open them." He clapped his hands, then waved for his daughter to come.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lovi stumbled from the chair to her father. Once there, she put a hand on his shoulder for support and glared down a few guests of her party. Antonio's small gift box was suddenly ripped from his hands, and placed on the end of a long table of other beautifully wrapped gifts. He sighed softly, then sat all the way in the back of the group, on the same chair Lovina had just sat on. A waitress passed by with wine and he took one from her tray, beginning to drink a little of it down.

* * *

Lovina had gotten a good variety of presents. Extravagant dresses, luxurious jewelry, a rare breed of cat from some off-the-map country that supposedly costed a fortune, and even a bright red Ferrari from her father. Still, none of it seemed to please her. She didn't even thank the guests as they left. In fact, she mostly looked for more presents. Antonio had noticed she hadn't even opened his. But then again, maybe he'd just had too much wine and didn't notice. Seeing an opportunity to slip out when Rome was distracted, Antonio pushed open the front door and walked slowly to get his car back.

Lovina sighed softly, before coming across the soft blue box. It had something scribbled on a little tag, but she couldn't quite read it. Squinting her eyes, she opened the box anyway and her eyes went wide at the small, silver, but beautiful heart shaped necklace. It looked rather like a small locket. She actually cracked a smile at the sight of it, one that made her father nearly gasp.

"Am I really seeing my Lovi... smiling?!" He'd put his hands over his mouth, and Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, dad." She spat, before looking back down at the lid of the box and walking over to her dad. "Put it on me. Then tell me who bought it." She'd turned around, pushing up her hair to allow him access to drape the necklace over her.

After he'd done so, he read the tag. "Well, now! Looks like it's from Antonio! All written in Spanish, no wonder you can't read it." He laughed cheerfully, one similar to Feliciano's (who was currently passed out on the table, a fork in his hand and pasta in his stomach). "Do you like it?"

"It's okay." Lovina said in a quick tone, looking over the simple silver item. "Better than most of this shit." She looked in distaste at the grey and white cat eating some kind of food from the table. She believed it as caviar. "Where is he?"

"Hm, well-" Rome rubbed his chin, then glanced out the window, and frowned. "That's him getting into his car right there." He pointed, seeing the Spaniard stumble into the black car.

Lovina smiled, then looked to her father. "Can you give me his number?"

* * *

As Antonio drove home, all he could think about was how nice it would be to lie down and cuddle with Mrs. Oso. And how much he'd fucked up with Lovina, of course. That wasn't supposed to happen at all... He hadn't even spoken to her, like he was invited to do! Why did he mess that up?! It was probably his only chance.

He pulled into his driveway, and got out of his car. He walked to his door, unlocked it, and was greeted by a slobbery Mrs. Oso. He mostly ignored her, though, and instead dragged himself up to bed. As he went, he began pulling off each article of clothing, one at a time, until the last thing left was his boxers and his white undershirt.

Antonio collapsed on his back on his bed, turning towards his night stand to grab his phone charger. He'd sighed, but then his expression became confused as he flipped through his phone notifications.

There it was, all the way at the bottom, a number that wasn't in his contacts had texted him, and he didn't know if he believed the message. Could he be so fortunate to fix this? Was she really... could it be?

He read it over a thousand times before he finally let it set in. And then he re-read it to himself in his mind one more time.

_Thanks for the dumb gift, idiot. And at least have the decency to tell me bye on my birthday, bastard._

* * *

**Again, not really how I intended. But hey, they met, didn't they?**


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio had never felt so excited in all his life.

And, this was also the first time he got a message from a girl, at least one that was a possible romantic interest. Hey, he was looking, alright? And even if a little... rude, she seemed nice. I mean, she went through all the trouble to send him such a nice (in Antonio's eyes) message!

He'd taken a moment to think of things to say... what could he say?

"You're welcome! You're really pretty!" No.

"No problem! Sorry I rushed out!" No.

Why was this so hard? For Pete's sake – who was Pete, why was it for his sake? – he was a grown man, and he couldn't even talk to a girl?! Julia would surely be making fun of him right now. Maybe he should call Francis for some help? As he was about to pull up his contact, his phone buzzed with another message.

_Stop keeping me waiting already bastard tell me your name or something_

She messaged him again! Another buzz came soon after.

_I didn't text you so you could blow me off _

_I know my dad invited you so we'd talk or whatever_

_He always does that shit_

Oh, no, was she mad at him?!

_Implying I don't do this very often and you should take your chance while you have it._

Oh, no! What could he do?! He quickly put down the first thing he thought of, texting in a panic. Each time he texted her, he waited patiently for a text in return. He sure hoped he wouldn't mess up... Gosh, what was he doing? He had horrible grammar! But maybe she wouldn't care?

_**oh! i'm so sorry, miss. **_

_Damn right you are._

_**you're welcome for the present!**_

_**my name's antonio. **_

_Yeah. _

_Lovina._

_**how could i forget? such a pretty name for a pretty face.**_

_Shut up._

_You're just sucking up like all the other guys my father invites._

_I knew I shouldn't have texted you._

_**no! no! i swear! i think you're gorgeous! your dress was lovely.**_

_**did you make it yourself? i've never seen one like it.**_

_It's my brother's design._

_**oh! he makes clothes?**_

_So you're my Dad's new favorite, huh? How's it feel?_

_**what do you mean? i didn't think i was his favorite...**_

_Please._

_Every year he has a new favorite he brings to my birthday._

_Some guy in the army he wants me to hit it off with and marry. _

_Or, like, to change how angry I am towards him or something._

_As if that's why in the first place._

_I never like any of them._

_**oh! well that isn't really right of him. **_

_**you shouldn't be forced to marry. **_

_Tell him that._

_**i wish i could... it isn't fair to you.**_

_**and in my opinion...**_

_**i think you're pretty nice.**_

There was a long silence. No messages. Nothing. Antonio had sort of begun to panic, but hey, it was late, maybe she fell asleep? He decided he should perhaps take a shower and get prepared for bed himself. If he got no texts in the morning, he'd be disappointed. But at least he got a chance to talk to her more.

She _did _seem like a nice woman... He wished she hadn't been taking so long to reply.

Antonio undressed himself and approached the shower, where he turned on the water and waited until it was warm. He then stepped in and pulled the shower curtain around him. As he bathed, or more, stood in the water and watched it as it poured down around him, he thought about his future.

Even though his father's pestering was annoying, he had always wanted a family. He wanted to live in a big house, in a nice neighborhood. He wanted a nice wife, one who could cuddle with him when it was cold and raining outside. One who could cook with him and clean with him and dance with him... one he could miss and fight for while in the field. One who could carry his children. Oh, he loved children. Children were one of the things Antonio loved most, he loved to cuddle them and kiss them and play with them. And he'd always wanted some of his own. He didn't think a house was complete without them. He'd wondered if Lovina liked kids...

Sighing softly at some of Mrs. Oso's insistent barking from downstairs, he knew he'd have to walk her before bed. Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around himself. When he'd returned to his room to redress, he noticed his phone with a small blinking light. Nearly knocking over his night stand, he grabbed the phone and collapsed onto his bed again.

_I'm hungry._

_Do you wanna go grab something to eat?_

_Like right now._

_I can drive._

_If you don't want to it's your loss._

What on earth... it was about one AM! He rubbed his forehead, but couldn't deny the fact that he was hungry. Besides, it couldn't be that bad... could it?

He'd decided to begin texting her again. Why not?

_**i'm hungry, too.**_

_**why not?**_

_**i'll text you my address.**_

_**but, uh... all i have clean is pajamas.**_

_Doesn't matter._

_And I'll just ask dad for it._

_See you at 2AM sharp._

_You better be ready._

* * *

Antonio was actually so excited. Going to eat with a girl at 2 AM was a new experience, but it seemed sort of fun! Grabbing the nicest pajamas he could, he quickly dressed himself and then took out Mrs. Oso. As he let her play around the yard, he sat on the steps and looked up at the sky. It was full of beautiful stars... How nice. He loved the stars. He'd always found them beautiful, and especially liked watching them when the sky was clear and the town was quiet.

Hearing a sudden honk, Antonio looked up quickly. He smiled when he noticed Lovina in her red Ferrari matching her dress, looking bored as ever.

"Get in, bastard. We're getting wine and some Tacobell." Glancing to the other living being, she noticed Mrs. Oso. Lovi always secretly liked dogs, even if she was a cat person. And besides, it seemed like the dog was big and dirty, and maybe it would ruin the seats in her car and her dad would have to buy black ones. "And bring your bear." She put her arm over the door of the car. The top wasn't even over it... It made it easier to look at the stars as they were driving.

Antonio got into the passenger side and waved Mrs. Oso to come. As she jumped up, she got into the car while taking mud with her. On the seats, and the passengers. Lovina and Antonio both didn't seem to mind. Lovina's puffy dress filled up most of the front seat, and she pushed the red fluff out of the way to start driving.

"So you're Antonio, eh? Thanks for the necklace." Antonio only now noticed she was wearing it, and nodded with a small smile.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. I thought it was maybe too cheap..." He frowned a bit, running a hand through his hair. Mrs. Oso sat her big, fluffy head between the seats, panting and letting her large pink tongue roll out of her mouth.

"Nah. Most of my gifts are extravagant and expensive or whatever but none of them are really that nice or cute." She shrugged. "Except maybe the cat. But I already have five." She kept one arm strung over the door, and used the other to steer the wheel. "I'm surprised my Dad even invited you. Well, it wouldn't be above him. I just mean I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend or something." She said, pushing more on the gas so she didn't hit a red light. The streets were almost perfectly clear... it was so nice out.

Antonio laughed at this. "Nope, no girlfriend. Or wife. Or kids, even though I want all three."

Lovina somewhat flinched at the mention of kids, but Antonio shrugged it off. She pulled down a slightly busier street with stores scattered along the road, most of them (he took note of) were Italian, or just foreign in general. She sighed.

"Oh." Pulling into one of the stores, she got out, and stopped him from doing so. "I'll be right back." She nodded to him, then got up and headed into the store. For a few minutes, Antonio sat back, watching the stars. He was almost falling into unconsciousness when Lovina returned, three bottles of finely aged wine in her hands.

"Alright, come on." She handed him the wine, then got into the car and began driving to the fast food restaurant.

* * *

For some reason, the night was strange but enjoyable for Antonio. They'd gone to the drive-thru and then taken their food up to a small hill together, and eaten it, with wine as their drink of choice. For some other reason, Antonio couldn't help but enjoy drinking it with her. It was the most odd thing ever. She'd just suddenly texted him, and now here they were.

On a hill at 2:30 AM, looking over the city, with a big dog in a Ferrari. Drinking wine, wearing a puffy red dress and pajamas. For a moment, Antonio forgot he was an adult and not a silly teenager.

"We should totally do it." Lovina said in a slurred voice, clearly quite consumed in her alcohol. She dumped the last bottle out and then tossed it. "Go fetch," She told Mrs. Oso as she watched the bottle go far beyond the trees down bellow them. "Just for like, fun." She pressed her cheek against his shoulder,

Antonio blushed a lot at this, but the alcohol had also done it's work for him. For some reason, he couldn't say no... But he was a virgin, and wasn't quite sure how this worked.

What? Men could be virgins too. He wanted to wait for the right time (which is nothing to be ashamed of)! Even though now probably wasn't it, he couldn't really help it. And he wanted to, she wanted to... what was wrong with that?

It was only brief moments before they were sure the dog was gone and clothes were off. Lovina had an even more beautiful body when it wasn't hidden by clothes, and Antonio made sure to tell her that. Even though he hadn't done this before, he tried to please her before himself. If he was going to do it at all, it might as well be in her benefit. She of course, wanted more than he was giving her, and so she'd wanted him inside instead.

It had turned out, Lovina also never did this before. When she'd started crying (though she wanted to hide it) Antonio for a long while felt too bad to move, as he didn't want to hurt her further by pulling out, but also didn't want to do the same by continuing. After a while, she insisted, and so he reluctantly did what he was told. After they'd both began enjoying it, he'd felt better about it, but he also still didn't feel right doing so...

He'd waited for her to come before he did, and it was only after he did so he realized he had no protection. He hoped she was on a pill, and suspected she was since she didn't say anything about it. Either way, he'd care for the child if all else failed. But he was glad they'd done so together; it felt nice, and he hoped they could do it again sometime... though maybe in a better location.

Lovina had collapsed on his chest after a while, he'd pulled out, and the two fell into a calm sleep.

* * *

As the sun came up, Antonio shivered. It was cold, even with another presence beside him. He'd yawned sleepily, before fully realizing everything. His mind was clearer now, and the sun was up pretty far in the sky. God, what time was it?! Looking at Lovina, he blushed a deep scarlet.

He didn't!

…

_He did!_

No, no no. He couldn't have done that! She was his General's daughter! He'd kill him! And what if she was going to have a baby she didn't want?! He didn't know what to do. Quietly, he sat up, pulling on his pajamas, before getting her into her dress. For some reason, she didn't wake up the whole time. He pulled her into the passenger seat, then whistled for Mrs. Oso. It took only a moment, but soon, Mrs. Oso came running towards them, completely covered in mud and dirt. Antonio sighed.

"Just get in."

He drove to his house, no way could he show up at Rome's like this. As he drove, millions of thoughts raced through his head. He had the eyes of other cars on him, since the three were a sight, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get to his home and get Lovi in bed, then take another shower to think about everything.

He was in so much trouble. He really did feel like a teenager. He sort of wanted to cry. What if she was angry with him when she woke up?!

When he arrived at his home, he parked her car and then began to carry her inside. Mrs. Oso pushed open the door, but he warned her to stay outside as he took Lovina in. He carried the slightly heavy woman upstairs and laid her on his bed. Since he'd just seen her undressed, he figured it was okay to undress her again. He took off her dress and then put some of his pajamas on her. He'd then proceeded to leave a pill and some water on the nightstand for her possible hangover. He then went to clean the car and the dog.

What now?

* * *

**That was awful omfg. **

**I just...**

**I just thought that would happen, okay? I've never written smut before I've only roleplayed it. Hhhhhhh...**

**And don't worry, it won't lead to babies. Yet, anyway. I have some plans for Lovi and why she flinched at the "children" thing. Hmmmm...**

**I feel like they're not in character and I'm rushing things along or doing bad with them. I tried to make this chapter longer/better but didn't really succeed. Ugh. Well, okay...**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
